


Bed time

by Mousetraps



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousetraps/pseuds/Mousetraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No despair, just an affectionate Sakura and a sleepy Asahina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed time

Asahina certainly hadn’t been kidding when she said she was tired. Sakura found the girl curled up on the bed – one arm hung over the side of it with her shirt still hanging from her fingertips. She hadn’t made it out of her shorts before falling asleep on top of the blankets…Sakura assumed the girl had run herself ragged during what was supposed to be a light jog. It was always going to be just a walk, maybe a quick jog around the block, but somehow these little activities always set off sparks of inspiration and her quick jog became a long run and her long run became a marathon. Whatever it was she’d been up to that day, she’d drained herself completely.

As quietly as she could, Sakura approached the bed and kneeled beside it, smiling fondly at the girl’s sleeping face. It didn’t last long, unfortunately, as Asahina slowly opened her eyes when the shirt finally slipped off her fingers and onto the floor. She blinked groggily, looking as though she’d forgotten where she was, or why she’d fallen asleep holding her shirt. The thoughts were quickly pushed aside as she put on a sleepy smile and stretched out her arms towards Sakura, who carefully crawled up onto the bed and let Asahina snuggle her face into her chest while her arms locked themselves around her neck. 

“Today’s run went well, I take it?” Sakura murmured softly, running her fingers through Asahina’s hair and undoing her ponytail. The girl giggled and nodded, scooting herself closer against her new bedmate. Too tired to chatter on as she usual did, she simply laid nestled against Sakura and sighed contentedly as the fingers combed through her hair again and again, lazily dragging over her scalp and tucking stray locks behind her ear. Eventually they slid down along her jaw, brushing her cheek and tracing her lips before drifting down her neck and coming to rest on her shoulder. By the way the arms around her neck had gone limp, Sakura assumed Asahina had fallen asleep once more, so she kissed her forehead lightly and began to settle in. She didn’t think much of it when Asahina wriggled and made a little whining noise; even in her sleep the girl could never stay still for too long. It wasn’t until she felt a weak tug on her shirt that she realized Asahina was awake after all.

“Are you going to sleep now?” Her groggy little voice was muffled by Sakura’s body.

“No, not yet.” 

“Then…could you keep touching me for a while?” Sakura felt Asahina’s hands clutch tighter at her shirt, and felt her body shake with an embarrassed giggle. “My hair, I mean. Would you keep…?”

Before she could finish her request, Sakura’s nails were already dragging up along her neck and the back of her head, where her fingers curled in the soft brown hair. She gently combed through little knots and tangles until there wasn’t a strand of hair out of place, until she could smoothly stroke the entire length of Asahina’s hair without finding a single snag. The girl had long since fallen quiet again, but this time Sakura could tell she was not asleep.

After one last rake of her fingers through Asahina’s hair, Sakura cupped her face and lifted it a bit, just enough to kiss her cheek, then the corner of her mouth and then her jaw. Asahina’s arms released her so she could move down further, trailing firm kisses down her throat to the center of her collarbone. She hovered there, then propped herself up to gently roll Asahina onto her back – the swimmer lifted her arms over her head and arched her back in a long stretch, smiling lazily as Sakura stroked her face and ran her hands down her neck, over her breasts and down her stomach. For a while she continued exploring Asahina’s body; she ran her palms along her waist, back up her stomach and chest, feeling the girl’s breath becoming just a bit more shallow than before. She touched her shoulders, her neck, her face, kissed her lips and peered down into her sleepy, half-lidded eyes.  


“Sakura…” The girl giggled and reached up for Sakura’s face. She tried to sit up, but Sakura gently laid her back down, and Asahina giggled again, not putting up the slightest bit of struggle. She did so love to be a spoiled little princess, given the opportunity…and spoil her, Sakura very much intended to do. 

Slowly, she kissed her way down her neck again, down to her chest. Asahina inhaled deeply, making her body rise and press itself to Sakura’s hands, which came to rest over her breasts. She bit her lip slightly as the girl’s fingers brushed her nipples, let her breath out slowly as Sakura took one into her mouth and lapped over it, circled it with her tongue. Her hand busied itself with Asahina’s other breast, kneading it, grazing over her nipple and then sliding down only to stop at the waist of her shorts and come back up again. When Sakura lifted her head to suck and lick at the other nipple, she noticed the girl’s mouth hung open, felt her arch her back a bit, eagerly awaiting her attention. Sakura happily provided it, letting both of her hands roam all over while her mouth tended to her breasts.

When Asahina began to clench her legs together and squirm, Sakura finally unbuttoned her shorts, then laid down beside her and pulled her close. With one arm wrapped firmly around the smaller body, she slipped the other between them and dipped her hand beneath the waistband – Asahina had been in the midst of unbuttoning Sakura’s shirt when she released a shuddering gasp, elicited by the hand probing between her legs. She clutched at the fabric and buried her face in the other girl’s broad chest, whimpering and panting and bringing her legs tightly together around Sakura’s hand. Having forgotten her previous task of undressing Sakura, she instead sought out what bare skin she could find, settling on pressing her lips to an exposed bit of Sakura’s collarbone. 

“Sakura,” this time Sakura’s name was a breathy whine, sputtered between fervent kissing and sucking at her collarbone, at her chest and neck, between incoherent mumblings of, “don’t stop,” or “right there.” Sakura held her tightly, nuzzling her face into Asahina’s hair while her fingers drew quick little circles against her clit, pressing down in time with the girl’s trembling hips and occasionally dipping her fingers deep between hot and thoroughly slickened folds. Asahina, so drained from her outing, didn’t have it in her to thrust herself demandingly against Sakura’s hand; instead she brought her thighs together to trap it there between her legs while she rocked gently, erratically, against Sakura’s fingers that so graciously delved into her until her rocking melted away into forceful shivers, then to tired, heavy breathing.

“Good night, Aoi.” Sakura smiled, nestling Asahina’s head under her chin and bringing up her arm to wrap around her.

“But…” But it was Sakura’s turn now, she wanted to say. She was interrupted by a soft squeeze and hush. Still feebly clutching at Sakura’s shirt, she argued, “I’m not that tired, Sakura…I wanna…”  


She never did finish, falling asleep as Sakura stroked her hair.


End file.
